Happy birthday Marty
by rockandlol
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER ! Si vous ne voulez rien savoir sur la saison 4, ne lisez pas. Petit One-shot sur ma fin du 4x11 'Drive'. Où comment Kensi se rattrape... Enfin je vais pas en dire plus.


**Hello, je sais j'ai pas encore publié la suite de l'autre histoire, je vous promets de faire ça ce week-end, mais en attendant un petit one-shot sur ma fin de "Drive"**

**Bonne lecture à tous et les Reviews ne sont pas de refus ! ;)**

* * *

Après l'apéro en l'honneur de son anniversaire, Deeks rentra chez lui déçut que sa partenaire, non son amie, ne se souvienne plus de son anniversaire. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Marty rentra pris une bouteille de vin de son stock et s'étala dans son canapé. 'Joyeux anniversaire Marty' se dit-il. Au alentour de vingt-trois heures, il entendit frapper. Dormant à moitié, il mit du temps à réagir.

-Deeks ouvre s'il te plait.

Kensi.

-Laisse-moi.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai pas arrêté de pensé à toi, ouvre.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas du canapé. Kensi crocheta donc la serrure et en la voyant Deeks soupira. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit près de lui sur le canapé, où il restait un peu de place.

-Marty, je suis désolée, j'avais promis à Jaime de venir diner avec lui car il m'a sauvé la vie. Et c'était une horreur, il m'a fait passer pour sa petite amie auprès de sa mère !

-Et ?

-Laisse-moi finir.

-J'ai pas envie de t'écouter, la coupa-t-il.

Kensi remarqua la bouteille presque vide.

-Tu as bu tout ça ?

-C'est mon anniversaire non ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais prévu de t'emmener au restaurant le 18.

-Kensi, laisse-moi s'il te plait, je suis debout depuis trois heures du mat' et je suis fatigué.

Il se leva sans même un regard pour Kensi. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, elle saisit son bras pour qu'il se retourne.

-Je me rattrape demain, je vais t'emmener au restaurant de ton choix et si tu veux tu peux même choisir ton cadeau.

-Laisse tombé, de toute façon c'est qu'un anniversaire, ça n'a aucune importance.

Kensi le regarda troublée :

-Dis pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je l'ai jamais vraiment fêté alors ça ne changera pas beaucoup.

Marty se dégagea et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Mais Kensi était décidée à ne pas abandonner, Deeks aura son anniversaire. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé et ça elle s'en voulait. Il a toujours été là pour la soutenir, et avec tous ce qu'ils avaient partagés, elle ne devait pas faire cette erreur. Kensi décida de rester chez lui, il serait surement plus à même de discuter demain matin. Mais par sécurité, elle lui écrivit un mot qu'elle scotcha à sa planche de surf. Elle aussi était fatiguée. Ce mot lui prit un certain temps, mais enfin finit, elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain Deeks se réveilla plutôt de bonne humeur, il était près à aller surfer. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il s'attendrit devant une Kensi endormit. Il attrapa sa planche et regarda le mot écrit :

"Marty, je suis impardonnable, je sais que je t'es blessé et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Pour me rattraper je vais t'emmener diner ce soir. Et je ferais encore mieux l'année prochaine pour que tu te souvienne toujours de tes anniversaires avec moi".

Deeks sourit et la regarda, puis partit surfer. Quand il rentra, il fut surpris de sentir une bonne odeur venu de chez lui. Et il fut encore plus surpris de trouver Kensi dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Le petit dej ! Même si j'ai un jour de retard je me rattrape !

Il lui sourit et cela fit plaisir à Kensi, après sa douche, il la rejoint à table.

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

-Non, c'est juste que mes anniversaires ne sont pas de bons souvenirs, pour la plupart.

-Alors je vais faire en sorte que la tendance s'inverse.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Deeks se sentit obligé de s'expliquer :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais penser que je t'en voulais, enfin je t'en voulais, mais c'est aussi par rapport à mes autres anniversaires.

Mais il se bloqua. Kensi lui sourit et mit sa main sur la sienne :

-T'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, ça me suffit.

Kensi se rattrapa donc avec le diner du soir, elle l'emmena dans un beau restaurant et les deux amis passèrent une soirée extraordinaire. Deeks avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait faire l'année prochaine.


End file.
